<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517689">maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>why can't he be normal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is a fic of me projecting my feelings about being trans and self harm onto kokichi bc i need an outlet :))) i also wrote this on a phone with a bandaid on a thumb so please excuse the typos and lack of punctuation. is this a bunch of questions i ask myself on the daily? yes. please enjoy??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>why?</p><p>why was he like this? why could he not be normal? why could he not be like other boys? he was a boy, right? even if they said he wasn't?</p><p>yes. he <em>was </em>a boy. maybe. everyone said he wasn't, but he was a boy. or at least that's what it felt like. maybe he wasn't. he didn't know at that point. </p><p>he was sure of it. his name was kokichi, no one could tell him otherwise. maybe that's what he thought. </p><p>why was he different from other boys? he had "girl parts". his voice was "too high pitched", he was "too short". it was "wrong" to be that way and say that you're a boy. but wht did that mske him a girl?</p><p>he wished he didn't have to wear a binder. he wished he didnt have to change who he was physically.</p><p>he wished he was accepted.</p><p>he was told so often that he wasnt a boy because he didnt have the right body. he hated it.</p><p>he had so many horrible feelings. he felt like his skin was too small. he felt like his existence was wrong. like he shouldnt exist. </p><p>maybe a razor would help. maybe some rope. maybe that would take away all of the horrible feelings. his medications did shit, they didnt help. he stopped taking them. he stopped eating, he slept all day. yet no one seemed to care; when he tried to reach out all he got was "well maybe if you would stop prentending that you are a boy". </p><p>he was frustrated. it would make everyones life so much easier if he wasnt like this. it would make his life easier if he was an actual boy. maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>